J'aurais voulu être magicien
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: C'est un AU qui me travaille depuis que j'ai vu 'parked'. J'ai imaginé La vie de Camelot, transposé dans notre époque. Elle parle brièvement de la vie de Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **J'aurais voulu être magicien.**

**OOO**

« Allez, vas-y ! Ne te fais pas prier dis le ! » Insista Arthur, une bouteille de bière à la main.

Les regards étaient tournés vers le couple. Arthur avait finalement écouté son cœur pour entretenir une relation avec Merlin, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée puisque la situation déplaisait à son père, riche gouverneur et propriétaire de leur salle de sport.

« Je ne sais pas… Vous allez encore vous moquer de moi ! » Se renfrogna Merlin, évitant de regarder les autres. Il était toujours la cible des railleries, mais il les acceptait avec le sourire. Au fil des années, il était devenu l'ami des rugbymans, et tout avait été possible grâce à Gauvain.

En plaçant ses pieds sur la table, ce dernier fit tinter le tas de capsules qui parsemait la table. Ils passaient une soirée entre pote, attablés autour d'une table chez Léon. Gauvain qui percevait très bien la gêne de son ami tenta de détourner l'attention de tout ce petit monde.

« Il reste encore de la pizza ? » Interrogea-t-il, levant le bout de son nez comme pour flairer l'odeur d'un reste de nourriture. Les autres, d'un même mouvement, se retournèrent vers Léon pour entendre sa réponse. La diversion de Gauvain avait fonctionné, éveillant l'appétit de ses amis.

« Non, Percy a tout mangé ! » Rouspéta presque Léon, fatigué que Perceval engloutisse toujours la nourriture sans se soucier de la faim des autres. Il se demandait parfois si l'homme n'était pas en croissance perpétuelle puisque les seuls moments où il ne mangeait pas, c'est quand il faisait du rugby. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle effroyable, ils soufflèrent tous d'exaspération sauf Perceval dont les lèvres se tordirent en une drôle de grimace.

« On commande ?» proposa Elyan, le téléphone déjà dans la main.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, sauf Merlin qui était resté muet, essayant sans nul doute de dissimuler sa gêne. Arthur qui était assis à côté, posa une main sur sa cuisse et s'avança près de son oreille pour lui murmurer : « ne t'inquiète pas, je t'invite, » puis il s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Merlin oscilla faiblement la tête pour le remercier. Merlin n'était pas riche, et il devait faire attention à ses dépenses. Aussi, il n'était pas rare que ce soit Arthur qui paient pour lui. Ce n'était pas une habitude, Merlin refusait la plupart du temps. Il ne voulait pas que les gens s'imaginent qu'il profitait de la fortune de son petit ami.

Alors qu'Elyan prenait note des commandes, Arthur profita d'un aparté pour relancer Merlin sur leur conversation d'avant. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de l'histoire du jeune homme qui se montrait très discret sur sa famille, sa vie en génral. Arthur avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un instant où Merlin avait évoqué son passé. Et maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il connaissait bien son amant, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à maintenant. Arthur le connaissait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, et il avait une confiance aveugle en Merlin. Seulement, il s'apercevait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Quelque part, il se sentait blessé, mais c'est surtout son orgueil qui en prenait un coup. Légèrement irrité, il s'était fait un point d'honneur à soutirer une anecdote de son amant.

Après tout, qu'il raconte son rêve d'enfant n'avait rien de si humiliant !

« Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de toi ? » Demanda Arthur chatouillé par la curiosité. Merlin se contenta de lui sourire en haussant les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais prendre la fuite en apprenant des choses sur ton compte, » continua Arthur, incapable de deviner que la jovialité de son compagnon était une bouée dans sa vie.

Merlin le contempla un instant, bien conscient qu'Arthur était tenace et qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher sans avoir une information. Il n'avait pas envie d'être harcelé par Arthur qui pouvait vite devenir très agaçant pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Bien décidé à avoir la paix, Merlin se contenta de livrer : « Magicien. »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Arthur de voir son entêté de Merlin capituler si rapidement.

« Je voulais être magicien, » reprit Merlin en souriant tendrement.

La plupart du temps, Merlin s'évertuait à oublier les histoires de son passé. Il avait fini par oublier que lui aussi avait été un enfant qui avait des rêves. Tout à coup, à cause de cet aveu, il se sentait nostalgique. Se souvenir de ce détail lui réchauffait le cœur, puisqu'il était relié à sa mère. Mais cet état de bien être se dissipa rapidement, soudainement engourdi par des pensées plus troubles.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, c'est le rire d'Arthur qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se moquait de lui.

« Tu es trop maladroit… Tu ne retrouverais pas un lapin dans un chapeau ! » S'esclaffa Arthur.

« Sûrement… » Répondit Merlin, feintant l'amusement alors que ses yeux brillaient tristement.

**OOO**

Arthur ouvrit la porte donnant dans le jardin et sortit. Immédiatement, l'air glacé du mois de décembre mordit les parcelles de peau qu'il n'avait pas couvert. Instinctivement, il rapprocha les deux mains de son visage pour souffler au creux de celle-ci et leurs apporter un peu de chaleur. Frigorifié, il balaya rapidement le jardin des yeux pour retrouver son compagnon qui était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'aperçu assis sur la balançoire des enfants, en train de se balancer légèrement, le visage résolument tourné vers les étoiles.

Merlin ne l'entendit pas se rapprocher de lui.

« Tu devrais rentrer si tu ne veux pas tomber malade, » lui dit Arthur, d'une voix douce.

A nouveau dans la lune, Merlin ne fut pas surpris par la présence de son compagnon. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était dehors.

Merlin s'était montré très silencieux durant le reste de la soirée. Arthur se demandait si il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Arthur ne l'avait jamais vu si calme et l'expression sur son visage ne lui donnait pas envie de sourire, « tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Arthur.

« J'ai froid… » Se contenta de répondre Merlin, le voix serrée à cause de ses muscles contractés sous la température polaire. Cependant, il ne se levait pas, observant toujours le ciel. Au fond de lui, Arthur sentait qu'il devait rester. S'obligeant à oublier la température extérieure, Arthur prit place sur la deuxième balancelle.

De longue minute passèrent dans le silence, quand Merlin trouva la force de se confier.

« Un soir, alors qu'il faisait très froid, » il fit une pause, comme si se remémorer son passé était difficile, « ma mère et moi étions dehors. C'était la première nuit qu'on passait dehors. » Il s'arrêta pour regarder Arthur, « Ma mère a tout perdu le jour où mon père est mort, alors on vivait à la débrouille. J'ai dormi dans des lieux improbables, » sourit-il, « Des toilettes publiques, la gare, des cages d'escaliers, un parking,… Il était rare de trouver de la place dans un foyer, » grimaça Merlin, en haussant les épaules comme si tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. « Toujours est-il que cette nuit là, on a jamais trouvé d'endroit où dormir. Le froid me brûlait tous les membres et j'étais épuisé. Maman ne voulait pas que je m'endorme, elle disait que je devais me montrer fort. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, vraiment ! » Il s'en voulait énormément, Arthur l'entendait dans le son de sa voix. « Mais…à un moment, je n'ai plus été en mesure d'avancer. Alors maman m'a pris dans ses bras, elle m'a souhaité de beaux rêves comme chaque nuit. Elle était désemparée mais moi, j'étais trop fatigué pour m'en rendre compte. Cette nuit là, j'ai rêve que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques. J'ai rêvé du feu pour me réchauffer, et j'espérais que ces pouvoirs réchaufferaient ma mère, » il rigola amèrement et reprit, la gorge nouée, « Au petit matin, quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus froid. Ma mère m'avait enveloppé dans son blouson. Elle me serrait si fort, j'étais bloqué dans ses bras rigides… » Merlin s'étrangla, un sanglot qu'il ne pouvait contenir venant obstruer sa gorge. « Elle est morte cette nuit là… »

Arthur était pétrifié. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sous la nature enjouée de son compagnon se cachait un tel drame. Brièvement, il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était trompé sur son compagnon. Il était intelligent, mais il avait toujours pensé que c'était sa flemme qui l'avait empêché de faire de grande étude. Merlin était l'homme d'entretien de leur salle de sport, c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait rencontré. Jamais Arthur n'aurait pu imaginé que c'était à cause de son parcours que Merlin en était arrivé là. Il n'avait plus de parent, il n'avait pas d'argent. Il était effarant comme on pouvait se tromper sur les gens.

Sans attendre plus longuement, l'estomac constrit, Arthur se leva pour s'approcher de Merlin et le prendre dans ses bras. Il en avait besoin. Il faisait très froid, mais Arthur devinait que ce n'était pas la raison de ses tremblements. Il resta un moment comme ça, serrant Merlin dans ses bras, ne trouvant pas l'utilité de dire quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien à dire dans de pareil circonstance.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Merlin se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour s'essuyer les yeux à l'aide de ses gros gants.

« Je suis désolé… » S'excusa Merlin qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller. Ce n'était pas chose facile de se livrer à quelqu'un, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Cependant, Arthur était quelqu'un de spécial et il savait au plus profond de lui que c'est avec cet homme qu'il voulait finir ses jours.

« Ne fais pas ça…ne t'excuse pas pour ce que tu es ! » Lui dit Arthur en tirant le visage de Merlin, une main sur la joue de son amant, « Je t'aime Merlin, tu m'entends ! » Lui dit Arthur, les yeux profondément ancrés dans ceux de son compagnon, « et je serais toujours là, toujours ! » Avec ça, il s'approcha de Merlin pour l'embrasser, son baisser scellant une promesse d'éternité.

Merlin avait le reste de la vie pour devenir heureux, et cela semblait enfin se réaliser au côté du blond de la famille Pendragon.

« Allons retrouver les autres, » finit Arthur en aidant Merlin à se lever.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux, mains dans la main, vers la maison de leur ami Léon.

**FIN.**


	2. La rencontre

**passion of Imbattables**** et Fan**, **je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires.**

**Ce n'était pas prévu, mais l'enjouement de Fan pour la fic m'a donné envie d'écrire leur rencontre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**OOO**

Arthur avait passé la soirée à courir, faisant des allers-retours sur le terrain extérieur pour améliorer ses démarrages. Plus personne n'était présent à cette heure de la journée, et si il pouvait profiter du terrain, c'est uniquement car il avait le privilège de posséder les clefs du domaine sportif.

Il était fatigué en entrant dans la salle de sport. Ses muscles brûlaient sous sa peau noircie par la boue. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir plus tôt dans l'après midi, mais ça n'avait pas découragé le jeune Pendragon qui tentait par tout les moyens d'éviter son père. Les crampons de ses chaussures n'étaient même plus visibles, ses semelles étaient entièrement recouvertes d'une boue épaisse et gluante. La sueur colmatait des mèches de cheveux sur son front. Il avait très chaud, comme après n'importe quel effort physique, alors il attrapa le col de son maillot pour tirer dessus et s'éventer un peu. Il sentait la charogne ! Naturellement, il traversa le gigantesque terrain couvert, pour rejoindre les douches, laissant derrière lui les traces visibles de son passage.

« NON ! NON ! ET NON ! » S'indigna une voix inconnue.

L'exclamation négative se répercuta par écho sur les murs du gymnase. Arthur se retourna. Un jeune homme se tenait à l'autre bout du gymnase, manifestant son mécontentement en jetant sa serpillière à franche. Derrière lui, Arthur reconnut le chariot habituel que les ouvriers utilisaient pour nettoyer.

« T'as pas vu que c'était mouillé ?! » Vociféra l'inconnu en s'avançant vers Arthur, les poings serrés.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Arthur balaya brièvement la salle du regard pour se rendre compte que le sol était effectivement en train de sécher. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, pas par manque de respect, juste qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait que des gens s'effaraient à maintenir le gymnase, ainsi que le terrain, en bon état. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais vu personne le faire en journée. Il comprenait donc que l'entretien du domaine s'effectuait en soirée, après 21h, à la fin du dernier cours. Et le garçon qui se tenait en face de lui était sans aucun doute l'une des personnes qui s'occupait de ça, voir le seul.

Il avait l'intention de s'excuser quand l'autre, qui venait de traverser le gymnase en moins de quelques secondes, s'arrêta en face de lui pour l'insulter.

« Espèce de crétin ! »

Arthur n'en revenait pas. Ce garçon venait de lui manquer de respect, il ne devait certainement pas savoir à qui il s'adressait. Arthur sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, et ça n'allait pas commencé avec ce moins que rien.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Quoi en plus d'être crétin, tu es sourds ? » Essaya d'intimider l'autre, en se rapprochant du visage d'Arthur pour clouer son regard.

Le jeune ouvrier était hors de lui. Ce qu'Arthur ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il avait perdu son sang froid sachant que les heures supplémentaires qu'il ferait pour nettoyer un tel carnage ne seraient pas rémunérées. Faire des heures de bénévolats pour Uther Pendragon était juste une idée insupportable, même si l'homme d'entretien allait devoir s'y résoudre pour ne pas perdre son emploi.

Arthur faisait preuve d'énormément de sang froid pour ne pas envoyer sa tête dans le nez de l'autre garçon. L'impolitesse du jeune homme le sidérait, autant que ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour reprendre ses esprits.

« As-tu la moindre idée de la personne à qui tu parles ? Je suis le fils du propriétaire. » L'informa Arthur. Ce n'était pas pour lui faire peur, juste pour lui faire comprendre son erreur.

La nouvelle tomba comme un coup de massue, coupant le caquet du petit nerveux. Il s'éloigna d'Arthur, comme abasourdi, réalisant certainement l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent intimider, et il était de toute façon trop tard pour réparer sa méprise.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes si stupide ! » Souffla le jeune homme comme si il venait d'utiliser sa dernière cartouche, à présent sans défense.

En plus d'être impoli, ce gringalet était un effronté ! Il venait bien d'insulter son père, non ? Personne n'avait suffisamment de courage pour faire ça, et encore moins en face de son fils. Arthur le trouvait soudainement très courageux. Il n'était vraisemblablement pas le genre d'individu à cirer les pompes en échange de faveurs. Le blond se sentit tout à coup très intrigué par cet étrange personnage. Il avait l'intention de lui demander son nom, mais l'autre le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.

« J'en ai marre des crétins dans ton genre, et avant que tu n'ailles pleurer chez papa, je m'en vais ! Ca lui épargnera cette peine. » Dit l'homme d'entretien en pointant Arthur de son doigts, et il fit demi tour en maugréant entre ses dents : « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de faire les larbins pour vivre… »

Le jeune homme aimait l'humour, surtout l'ironie, mais ça Arthur ne le savait pas encore.

Le fils d'Uther le regarda s'en aller, totalement subjugué.

**OOO**

Il était tard, et Arthur était dans un quartier qui…craignait, il fallait bien le dire. Il arriva au pied d'un immeuble en piteux état. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas d'endroit, Arthur retira un papier de sa poche où était inscrit une adresse. Non, il ne se trompait pas, c'était bien ici. Les portes du hall d'entrée étaient misérables, l'une d'entre elle avait été rafistolé avec une planche en bois pour combler l'absence d'un double vitrage. Il poussa la porte et s'avança dans le corridor bordé de boîte aux lettres forcées. De nombreux graffitis étaient présent sur les murs, et l'endroit était à peine éclairé. Il prit les escaliers pour se rendre au cinquième étage puisque l'ascenseur était hors service. Arthur était mal à l'aise puisqu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi minable. A chaque étage, il pouvait entendre et sentir la vie des habitants qui se dissimulait derrière les portes. Les murs étaient sans aucun doute très fin, et concordait parfaitement avec la pauvreté des matériaux que l'on pouvait trouver dans la construction de HLM.

Arrivé au cinquième étage, il s'arrêta devant le numéro 13 et souffla pour se donner du courage. Il attendit un instant pour écouter ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte mais il n'entendit rien. Il espéra un bref instant que le propriétaire des lieux ne soit pas là, puis il frappa à la porte. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser au jeune homme, aussi il avait décidé de le revoir avant qu'il ne devienne une obsession. Arthur se disait qu'en le revoyant, il se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas plus intéressant que ses souvenirs le lui laissaient entendre.

Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Que fais tu ici ? » Lui demanda le brun sans même le saluer.

Décidément, il n'avait aucun savoir vivre. Et ce défaut irritant ne faisait que chatouiller la curiosité du blond.

« Tu n'avais pas de numéro de téléphone… » Répondit le blond pour unique excuse. Ce garçon avait vraiment le chic pour le mettre dans tous ses états. Son cœur battait la chamade et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Le revoir n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout.

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! » Le coupa le brun. C'était une habitude chez ce Merlin, nom qu'il avait découvert dans son dossier d'embauche. Arthur se demandait pourquoi le garçon était toujours sur la défensive. D'un autre côté, il suffisait de regarder où il vivait pour mieux le comprendre.

« Je… » Bafouilla Arthur, totalement envoûté par les yeux bleus nuit de Merlin. Il se reprit, se donnant l'assurance naturelle qu'il avait en toute circonstance…sauf devant ce Merlin. « Tu n'as pas perdu ton emploi. »

Merlin Emrys sembla d'abord étonné, puis soulagé. Ses épaules crispées depuis le début de l'entretien, finirent par se détendre. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui ne trouvait plus les mots. Son visage aussi se détendit, laissant transparaître toute la douceur qu'il pouvait posséder sous ses airs acerbes.

« Ah ?! Je… » Perdu, il sembla réfléchir un instant et s'empressa de regarder l'heure sur l'unique horloge qu'il possédait. « Oh non ! Je vais être en retard ! » S'exclama-t-il en lâchant la porte pour se précipité vers son lit et prendre son blouson.

Libérée de la main de son propriétaire, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus dévoilant à Arthur l'unique pièce où vivait Merlin. Pauvrement meublée, il n'y avait qu'un clic-clac déplié, une petite table basse sur laquelle s'empilait quelques livres. A l'opposé de la porte, il y avait un évier pour faire la vaisselle, mais aussi pour se débarbouiller. Juste à côté, il y avait un horrible rideau de douche qui dissimulait un wc. La pièce était éclairée par une simple ampoule, et le chauffage ridiculement petit était branché sur l'une des rares prises de courant. Pour Arthur, ce n'était certainement pas un endroit où vivre. La pièce était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.

Merlin le sortit de sa stupéfaction.

« Tu vas me retarder à rester planté là comme un imbécile ! » Sur cette parole, il poussa légèrement le blond qui était resté à l'entrée, afin de pouvoir refermer la porte de son appartement, puis de fermer à double tour. Il allait s'en aller sans se préoccuper du blond quand Arthur l'interpella.

« Attends ! Je peux t'emmener si tu veux. » Proposa-t-il sans même y avoir réfléchi. De manière involontaire, il faisait tout pour rester au côté du jeune homme qui le fascinait déjà.

**OOO**

La voiture roulait depuis quelques instantes, plongée dans un silence gêné.

Merlin avait perdu son fiel habituel, consterné qu'un individu tel qu'Arthur Pendragon le dépanne. Il savait qu'il s'était montré grossier et il peinait à trouver les mots pour s'excuser. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il lui semblait que le blond n'était pas aussi dédaigneux que les gens friqués de son espèce. Et, à dire vrai, il devait avoué qu'il le trouvait plutôt séduisant quand il n'était pas recouvert de boue.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant hier soir, » Arthur venait de briser le silence et le timbre détendu de sa voix résonnait en Merlin comme le ronronnement d'un félin.

« C'est normal je ne travail qu'à la fermeture du gymnase. » Expliqua Merlin, sans trouver le moyen de rebondir dans la conversation.

A nouveau un silence gêné réapparu dans le véhicule. Les deux jeunes hommes réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire sans avoir l'air totalement ridicule. Les minutes passèrent, donnant plus de corps à leur embarras.

Arthur sourit finalement, avant de dire : « Tu sais, j'avais l'intention de m'excuser hier soir mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Tu as été un véritable connard sur ce coup là. »

Merlin se mit à rire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, ennuyé par son attitude de la veille : « C'est vrai, je te l'accorde…mais demande toi comment tu aurais réagi à ma place. » Le fit réfléchir Merlin.

A cet instant, ils ressemblaient juste à deux jeunes gens ordinaires, et il semblait qu'il pourrait devenir ami. Mais c'était sans compter sur la maladresse d'Arthur. Les gens riches comme Arthur avait l'habitude de se venter, et malheureusement c'est ce qu'il fit : « J'aurais appelé ma femme de ménage ! » Rigola-t-il, marquant le fossé qu'il y avait entre eux.

Merlin sourcilla, très déçu de la réponse. Finalement, peut être qu'il ne valait pas mieux que les autres.

**OOO**


End file.
